


The One I Love

by Clexafangirl88



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Dont read if you cant handle cheating, Drunk Finn, F/F, F/M, FWB, Girl Penis Lexa, Hookups, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Player Lexa, Sorry Not Sorry, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexafangirl88/pseuds/Clexafangirl88
Summary: Clarke meets Lexa who she funds out is a player. She's interested in more ways,than one. What happens when she finds herself pregnant and lexa has a hard time commiting? Will she be able to forgive her sins and mistakes while they try to figure out what they are and how they will make it work? Note: if you don't like the idea of cheating please do not read. Warning you ahead of time my story my way of writing





	1. The begining

The One I Love 

Authors note:  
So this is my first fanfic im writing. Hope you enjoy this.  
There will be 2 POV Lexa and Clarke of course. I just redid the typing so it is easier to read hope it comes out well

Clarke:  
Raven walked into the room noticing Clarke was dead asleep, she looked down on the  
floor by the dresser and noticed three condom wrappers opened. She jumps onto the bed and taps Clarke on the head 

“Griffin wake up you were extremely loud last night and Octavia is pissed cause she had the morning shift at the diner.” Clarke opened her eyes slightly and whined, 

“Why is it whenever I have someone over I can’t be loudish but when you and Octavia get it on its known that its gonna be a loud night?” 

Raven laughed and jumped off the bed and walked to the window and opened the curtains letting in the blinding light of the afternoon. 

“So you going to tell me who this mystery person was and why you were louder than usual?” Clarke sat up in bed and smiled a shy smile as her golden hair fell to the side of her face, 

“Well if you must know….Lexa was lets just say different and it was new and exciting.” 

She got up off the bed and walked to the closet and started to get her clothes ready for her afternoon shift. She looked at the clock on the dresser and noticed she had 3 hours before her shift as it was 12pm.

“So what was new? And why is there condoms if it was a girl?” Raven looked at Clarke confused and a little worried. 

Clarke sighed and looked over her shoulder and thought about how best to tell her without giving to much personal information away but she would probably never see this Lexa again so whats the big deal she thought. 

“Well lets just say she was born with an extra….appendage and she knows how to use it?” She kept her face towards the closet waiting for her friend to freak out knowing how she is.

Raven got up off the bed and stood there thinking this over she would let out a hm and oh out after 5 minutes Clarke turned around and watched Raven. 

“So what do you think?” Raven looked at Clarke and smiled “I think its pretty cool if I had a dick to fuck Octavia with oh my god it would be so bad ass! Where did you meet her and did you get her number???” 

Clarke smiled big relieved that she didn’t have close minded friends. 

“Well I was walking home from the diner and I bumped into her and knocked my soda into her shirt and it got everywhere. She laughed it off saying ‘there are worse things than bumping into a gorgeous woman late at night’ So after some begging on my part I invited her over to change her shirt. But god she was so beautiful Raven I was lost in her green eyes. But anyways we got here and I was letting her pick out a shirt and she caught me staring at her abs and the obvious bulge… she was worried I was freaked out so she tried to leave and I just kissed her. It went from there and lets just say she’s packing.”

Raven sat back on the bed as Clarke got her things ready for her shower. She tilted her head and smirked, 

“So tell me how big was she?” Clarke blushed hard and coughed hard as the shocking question. 

She didn’t know why this surprised her Raven was very open when it came to sex and anything inbetween. 

“Well I didn’t messure it or anything but if I had to make a guess id say 8 and a half or 9 inches and shes thick… I bled a little. But she knows how to work it and knows what shes doing with her mouth.” Raven laughed and got up and walked to the door 

“well that leaves my last question unanswered… did you get her number?” Clarke looked at a piece of paper on her night stand and smiled, 

“Yes she gave me her number but she seemed like a player so I don’t know if she will want to see me again or anything.” Raven smiled 

“Well you never know unless you shoot her a text or call her but that’s just me. I gotta run I got called earlier they need me at the garage I guess some guy blew his radiator so I gotta go fix that.” Clarke looked at raven curiously 

“ Why? Where is Finn?” Clarke knew she shouldn’t ask and she shouldn’t care what her ex was doing or why he wasn’t at work but they did date for 3 years off and on and he never missed work unless it was serious or cause he was drinking again. “Well all I know is he didn’t show up so Bellamy called me he knows im always up to make some money.”

Raven closed the door behind her and Clarke went to shower, she loved that her room was the one with the private bathroom. She always felt bad that she didn’t change rooms once the couple moved in but Octavia insisted on Clarke keeping it. She took 15 minutes washing herself in the shower she was very sore in a very good way. Flashes of the night before came to her mind how Lexa would thrust hard into her and then slow down and go slow just before she came. Then realization hit her… They had sex 5 times and they only used 3 condoms cause that’s all Clarke had left over from when Finn lived there. 

Clarke got out and dried off and was getting dressed all with thinking about her cycle. ‘Is Lexa even fertile? Can she get pregnant or no no she just stopped her period a week ago so theres no way Clarke grabbed her phone and the paper on her nightstand and sent off a text 

‘Hey this is Clarke the girl who bumped into you last night. I had a great time last night I hope we can go this again or even meet for drinks or lunch? Let me know if you are into that.’ 

As she was finishing up her coffee her phone chimed and she figured it was Octavia asking why she wasn’t at work yet cause she was always there a hour early to hang out but Clarke didn’t want to go in early today because she was just so freaking tired and sore. She casually picked up her phone and say on the lock screen Lexa. She opened her phone and clicked the message 

‘Hey  yea I would love to get together again I had a great time’ Clarke didn’t know what to respond with so she just said 

‘Are you free tomorrow? I have two days off so it would be cool to hangout maybe?’ 

She regretted sounding so desperate but she felt amazing when she first heard her voice and first looked into her eyes. She almost jumped with joy when her phone buzzed and chimed with the text 

‘Yea I can be free tomorrow for you, I was worried you wouldn’t have texted me after I left this morning. I didn’t want to wake you and I had to get to work’

Clarke didn’t respond to the text because she was 10 minutes late to work. As soon as she got into work she had to clock in and start taking orders and everything else. Octavia noticed her walking a little funny and she kept smiling everytime they made eye contact. Clarke was refilling the coffee when Octavia came and leaned on the counter next to her. 

“So care to share your reason for the funny walk or you going to let my imagination run wild?” 

Clarke smirked “ O you know why im walking funny I have no doubt that Raven called or texted you on why.” She leaned over and whispered into O ear 

“Lets just say im excited that Lexa is coming over tomorrow night.” Clarke walked away laughing at leaving Octavia with little details knowing she was dying to hear them from her mouth.

Octavia sat at a booth counting tips as her shift had just ended and it was slow so Clarke came and sat by her smiling.

“I cant stop smiling thinking about last night, she was better than anyone I’ve been with before and that’s saying something because Finn was pretty good.” 

Laughing Octavia looked at Clarke “Well raven and I will be out tomorrow night movies and dinner so you will have the place to yourself. Ill try and not make to much noise when we get home since we haven’t had sex in 4 days! These morning shifts are killing our sex life.” Clarke laughed as she took out her phone and saw she had another text from Lexa. She opened it and read it aloud 

‘Clarke I hope you are having a great day I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you. Those blue eyes and those long legs.’ Octavia smiled wide 

“Wow seems like shes very into you if I do say so myself you must be great in bed huh?” Clarke laughed and sent a text back 

‘I am very glad to know im on your mind even if we only just met last night. You are on my mind also but back to work maybe ill text you after work’ 

Octavia left to go home and Clarke was finishing up her shift she had just finished counting the till. She clocked out and walked out into the cool night air it was 1130 so she figured she would call lexa and see if she was free now. She grabbed her phone and pressed the phone button next to her name. It rang 3 times and someone picked up, 

“Hello?” 

“Hi is this lexa?” 

“No shes a little.. busy at the moment can I take a message?” Clarke heard the girl on the other end giggle and say something like stop im on the phone. 

“Oh um no just no sorry have a good night” She hung up and walked home slowly wondering who that was on the phone. She walked into the apartment and went for a glass of wine, Raven and Octavia were in the living room watching a movie so she went and sat on the love seat. 

Raven looked over at Clarke and nudged Octavia; O looked at Clarke and sat up “Whats wrong?” 

Clarke looked at O and Raven and sighed “I called Lexa and some girl picked up saying she was busy and then giggled on the phone… like flirty giggled.” 

Raven looked at O and sighed “I asked around the garage and asked if they heard of a girl name Lexa its not a common name and a girl there said shes a player who played her for a couple of weeks before she got bored and disappeared on her. I wasn’t sure if I was going to tell you but that just makes it true she seems like a player.” Clarke sighed and just stayed quiet and watched the rest of the movie. I was about 1am when her phone buzzed and woke her up. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and saw it was Lexa 

‘Hey sorry about that I had a friend over and I was a little tied up’ She sighed and responded 

‘Its ok, can I ask did you sleep with her?’ 

She got up noticing Raven and O fell asleep and went to her room. She closed the door and got ready for bed she had just laid down when her phone went off 

‘Yea I did, Im single and like to have fun. That’s what we did last night right? We had some fun. I hope that doesn’t bug you.’ 

Clarke laid there thinking, its not like they were dating or anything they had just met and hooked up whats the big deal right? She could do this hook up thing right? Her phone buzzed she noticed she had been thinking for 20 minutes she read her text 

‘Look I like you I do but im just not looking for anything right now. I hope you still want to see me tomorrow we can hangout all day we can talk about this in person if you want to just give it a chance hooking up is fun’

Clarke smiled at how she seemed to read her mind ‘Ok ill give it a shot but I get never done this hook up thing before I have never had sex with a person purely just for sex and it not leading somewhere. I am going to bed ill text you tomorrow goodnight Lexa’ Her phone almost immediately responded 

‘Goodnight Clarke’


	2. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got lots of hate comments about the cheating but to be honest I don't care because they have no idea what level of cheating I have in mind. I honestly love the direction im taking this story and those of you who like it thank you those who don't sorry but don't read. There is some hints of abuse from childhood warning you guys. These marks mean flash back to the past ~ just so you know so pay attention to that lol

Lexa woke up feeling tired from the night before with Costia. She didn’t understand why she allowed Costia to have so much power over her anymore. They broke up years ago when she was 18 she’s 22 now she shouldn’t have this power over her. She checked her phone and didn’t know if she should text Clarke or wait so she decided to wait so she went to take a shower and get breakfast with her best friend.

‘Bitch wake up its 10 let go get some breakfast ill meet you at Toni’s be there or ill kick your ass’ She got up and picked out her clothes and showered. While she was getting dressed she got a text she figured it was Anya so she finished getting ready. Once she had her shoes on she put her long hair in a pony tail and looked at the phone. She smirked as she saw it was Clarke 

‘Hey so can you come around my place at like 6? I will make us some dinner unless you want to go out’

‘Yes ill come by at 6 and no dinner in sounds great more time for us to get acquainted properly if that is still on the table’ 

She knew she shouldn’t be getting a nice girl like Clarke involved with her but there was something about her she couldn’t shake. Those blue eyes hypnotized her and she could see herself really liking her. She sighed got up and grabbed her keys and wallet then headed out to meet her best friend for breakfast.

She sat at their normal booth in the back away from the front so she was hidden. Ever since she was little she always would pick the back booths or table so she could hide her bruises from her father who had come home from another drunken outing or to hide her raggedy clothes. She stared down at her hands thinking about those bad days when she had little power over her body and life.

~ She was 11 when he came home one night smelling of whiskey and smoke, He came into her room quietly and sat on the side of the bed. 

He ran his hands down her back slowly and whispered “You are such a big beautiful girl now. Daddy loves you, you know that Lexa? Wake up baby girl daddy wants to show you something.” ~

Anya sat down carefully knowing that look in her eyes she’s seen them too many times. She gently took Lexa’s hands in her own and whispered “He isn’t here anymore hunny he can’t hurt you anymore. You have the power now no one can make you do anything you don’t like.”

Lexa looked up at her tears threatening to come out but she smiled and laughed a little “Hey Anya and yea I know I just… I don’t know whenever I’m with Costia I feel safe but then it brings back memories because she was the one I would run to after it happened and she would hold me and tell me I’m safe you know? I just... I just need to stop seeing her.” 

She laughed it off and brought her hands to her face and rubbed her face slowly. The waitress came over with their usual, Pancakes, over easy eggs and bacon for Lexa and Anya but sausage for Anya and 2 cups of Orange juice. She winked at Lexa as she left and Lexa just smirked at Anya.

“Man when are you going to actually let her get a piece of the Commander? Lord knows you let enough women have some why not her?”

Lexa finished her bite of pancakes and responded “I don’t shit where I eat An, If we find a better place to go then ill let her get at this but until then its not going to happen.” She laughed as Anya rolled her eyes and continued eating.

After they had finished almost all their food Anya caved “So you going to tell me what this get together is all about, it is only Wednesday we don’t have breakfast on weekdays.”

Lexa looked up at Anya and sighed “There’s this chick I hooked up with the other night and there’s something about her that makes me want to protect her and not let her get involved with what I do but I cant seem to stop thinking about her. I feel like I need to have her texting me constantly I’m always checking my phone I’ve checked it 20 times since you got here!”

Anya looked at Lexa shocked, you never had this feeling before and you’ve slept with lots of women and I mean like LOTS.” Anya laughed at the face Lexa made when she was enthusiastic with the word lots.

“Hey I’ve only been with...” She paused to count it took her a second “I’ve only been with like 70 women that’s not that much.”

Anya gave her don’t bullshit me look “I know for a fact that you slept with over 100 women by the age of 20.” 

Lexa sighed and pushed her plate away as she finished eating “Ok well 150 then but it can’t be more than that, I didn’t know we were counting oral.” 

Anya laughed and finished her food and piled her plate on top of Lexa’s. “So tell me about this woman you are so caught up with I need to hear this.” Anya got comfortable in a dramatic way of adjusting her clothes and wiggling in the booth smirking at Lexa as she did this.

Lexa rolled her eyes and smiled “Well her name is Clarke she works at Denny’s two blocks over, she has the most beautiful blue eyes you’ll ever see and her hair is long and blonde like perfectly blonde. They have these waves when you let her hair down and her skin is so soft and milky and her curves…. My god her curves and her smile is like wow and she just is sweet.”

Anya took a big gulp of her orange juice and took it all in, she’s never seen her friend like this since Costia and she knew this was the start of an obsession and when Lexa gets an obsession things tend to turn bad because she doesn’t know how to show her love right especially when it comes to women. She knew that Lexa could be kind and sweet and loving but when it came to being just her and 1 other person it tends not to work like that.

“So you thinking about dating her?” She looked at Lexa confused because she only knew her to talk like this once about Costia and they dated after a couple of weeks. 

Lexa sighed and looked at her phone wishing Clarke would text her. “No I told her I wasn’t looking for anything right now and id like to have fun with others but id like to have fun with her and she said she would be up for it even tho she never done it before. So I’m assuming that she doesn’t give up sex often unless she’s dating someone so I feel like I’m special.” Lexa smiled big at that thought, she was the lucky one to get Clarke to have sex with her without being in a relationship.

Anya knew the second she saw her face drop she was having doubts about something, “So what is bugging you? Why are you getting that look on your face?”

Lexa looked up and mumbled “I’m sorry what was that you need to speak up.”

“What if she ends up wanting a relationship and I can’t give that to her? I know I just met her and things can go either way but she’s a good girl you know? I’m like not a good girl I’m the bad girl and I know I shouldn’t be getting involved with her but I can’t stop myself.”

“Well honestly? I think you should play it by ear, if she and you do hook up here and there and you notice she wants more then maybe talk to and back off a little? I know you and you won’t leave her alone for long so all I can say is take it slow as you can and don’t be seeing her every damn day that’s when feelings happen.”

Lexa knew her friend was right and she felt better but could she take things slow with Clarke? Probably not but she can see where it goes that’s all she could do. She looked at her phone and noticed it was 1pm and knew her friend had to go to work in 30 minutes so she said her goodbyes and thanked her best friend for talking to her. They said they’re goodbyes and Lexa went home.

It was now 430 so Lexa took a fast shower to freshen up and looked into her closet thinking about the best thing to wear. She stood there in her boxers and white beater looking through all her jeans and shirts. She grabs her black semi tight jeans and a white loose shirt. She got dressed and put on her boots leaving her hair down. By the time she finished getting ready it was 530pm. 

She sent off a quick text to Clarke ‘Hey beautiful I’m headed on over now hope you’re ready for me ;)’ 

Her phone immediately responded ‘Hey  yea I’m ready for you dinner is just about done hope you like steak and potatoes’

‘I’m good with anything you make I’m sure it will be amazing’

She headed out and took a cab to Clarke’s place instead of walking she didn’t want to get sweaty since it was summer in California. Once she pulled up to the house she got out and slowly walked up to the door with a 6pack of coronas under her arm. She ran her hand through her hair once and adjusted herself in her pants because she was a little excited. Any time she thought about Clarke she would get a little hard but she needed to control it tonight didn’t want to seem too eager. 

Lexa knocked on the door and after a few beats the door opened revealing a Clarke in a tight black skirt and white blouse that clung to the right places and off in others. Lexa look Clarke up and down slowly her breath was caught in her throat thinking to herself my god she is gorgeous. Clarke cleared her throat and smiled big knowing what she was doing to Lexa by her reaction. 

“Do you want to come in or do you want to just stand out here all night?” She laughed as she snapped Lexa out of it.

“OH yes going inside would be great ha-ha thanks.” She mentally kicked herself as she went inside the big living room. She looked around and noticed 2 couches in front of a big TV on the wall and hardwood floors with a lot of art work on the walls. Lexa new she needed to chill out. She was usually a lot smoother with the ladies but with Clarke it was like her idiot button got pushed.

Clarke stood back watching Lexa noticing the front of her jeans seemed a little tighter than they should be. “So would you like me to take the drinks and put them in the fridge?”

Lexa smiled and nodded handing them to Clarke. She followed Clarke into the kitchen it was big and nice. She smelled the food and noticed they were plated and on the table already so she went to sit. Clarke followed her and sat across from her after she set a beer on the table down for herself and Lexa.

“So Clarke you look beautiful tonight, I am very happy that we could get together tonight. I am sure you have lots of questions about uh my situation down stairs and this thing we are going to do?” She took a long drink of her beer as she kept her eyes on Clarke noticing Clarke slightly relax. 

“Yes I actually had a lot of questions but I don’t want to be to nosey into your life.” She took a bite of her food and thought about it for a moment. “Does your member work like normal like a guy? Like do you have sperm? I know we used condoms but I was assuming it was for protection against STDs….” Clarke watched Lexa smile as she ate when she asked the questions.

“You’d be shocked how many women ask that question. Yes it works like a normal penis when I get excited I get hard, when I have sex I do cum and it is sperm. I’m all man down there but woman everywhere else. And before you ask I identify as a woman and I’m lesbian.” She sat back and chewed her piece of steak slowly as she let it sink in for Clarke she knew it may be a little hard some women get spooked when they discuss this stuff.

Clarke thought back and her eye got wide “You came inside me twice… we kind of ran out of condoms that night can I get pregnant? And do you often have sex without condoms? Cause I don’t have a problem going to get tested.”

Lexa inhaled wrong and started to cough when Clarke mentioned her getting tested. Did she really think she could have something? “No no you don’t need to get tested unless you need to put your mind at ease. I get tested once every couple of months due to the amount of women I do sleep with and I’m clean I can show you my paper work if you’d like. Also no I never have sex without a condom not even with Costia. That night was just” She looked Clarke in the eyes and smiled “It was special and I need to be inside you fully. But no you cant get pregnant I’ve had my sperm tested when I was 18 and the Drs told me it would be next to impossible for me to knock anyone up.”

Lexa got lost in thought remembering that day 

~Lexa and Costia were waiting in the Drs office holding hands nervous. Lexa knew how badly Costia wanted a baby and they had been together for 3 years. She had to admit she wanted a baby also a little boy or girl would be so awesome.

Costia looked at Lexa and smiled as she squeezed her hand “I hope you have a high sperm count that would make it so much easier to get pregnant. The way you fuck you’d think id be having a bun in the oven by now.” 

They both laughed and Lexa leaned over and kissed Costia “Even if I have a low sperm count there’s meds and other things we can do to boost them I’m sure. So don’t worry this will happen I promise you.” Just as she kissed her the Dr comes in and greets them both as he sits. 

“Good morning Ms. Woods and Ms. Ellis how is you two doing?”

Lexa smiled “We are nervous this is a big part of our life we want to try for a baby soon as possible before we get married.”

The Dr nodded and looked at his notes and sighed “Unfortunately we don’t have good news Ms. Woods.” He looks at them both with sad eyes before her continues “It seems that you Oligospermia which means you have a low sperm count that you couldn’t get anyone pregnant. It would be 1 in a billion chances, I’ve looked into it and there is no fixing it I’m sorry but you are never going to have a child biologically but there are other options such as surrogacy or adoption.”

Costia started to cry and ran out of the room leaving Lexa and the Dr alone. Lexa looked down at her hand with her ring on it and sighed trying not to cry because she needed to be strong for Costia. She looks up at the Dr and whispers “So I could really never have a baby?”

The Dr sighed and closed the chart “I’m sorry but no you can’t. If you and your fiancé would like to come back we could run more tests but I’ve ran them 3 times. We could discuss surrogacy I have a name of a great woman who helps couple in your predicament all the time and it works out well.” 

Lexa smiled a sad smile and shook her head “Thank Dr but I need to speak to my fiancé and see what she would like to do.” 

Lexa got up and shook his hand and left to go look for Costia. She walked around the hospital twice and didn’t find her so she went to the car and found Costia sitting on the hood of it. She walked over and sat next to her and hugged her from the side “We will figure this out baby I promise we can always pay someone for their sperm we don’t have to use mine you know?”

Costia got up and stood in front of Lexa her face hard and no emotions showing “I can’t do this anymore.” 

Lexa stood up confused “You can’t do what babe?”

“This Lexa us! I had it all planned out we would get married, have a baby and live happily ever after.” 

Lexa tried to grab her hand but she jerks her hand away and took a few steps back “I want to break up this isn’t going to work. I’ve wanted this for a while but I wanted your baby so I stayed but now I can’t have your baby so what’s the point in staying?”

Lexa shook her head “You can’t be serious Costia! This is a bump in the road so what if it wouldn’t be a biological baby of mine what’s the big deal? Why do you have to break up with me? We can get through this!”

Costia looked Lexa in the eyes and laughed a dry laugh “No we can’t this was the last straw I’m sorry but I can’t be with you anymore. I need to be with someone who can give me a baby. You know that I wanted that since we got together since I could remember we have always talked about having a baby together. Why would I want to have someone else’s baby with you? I’m sorry but I can’t.” 

Costia walked away from Lexa leaving her crying in front of the hospital on the worse possible day of their lives and Lexa knew from then on if Costia couldn’t love her after all they been through no one could. ~

Lexa jumped out of her memory as she felt someone touch her cheek gently and looked over and say Clarke sitting by her worry on her face. She leaned in and gently kissed Clarke. She slowly pecked her lips then slowly deepened the kiss pushing her tongue slowly into her mouth. Clarke moaned softly cupping the back of Lexa’s neck kissing her harder. Lexa grabbed Clarke by the waist and lifted her and placed her on top of her so she was straddling her.

Clarke sucked on Lexa’s tongue gently and felt her harden between her legs. Clarke slowly started to grind down on Lexa making her moan. Lexa grips Clarke by her ass and stands up not breaking the kiss. She nibbles on Clarke lower lip gently as she makes her way to Clarke’s room. She kicked the door closed and walks and sits on the bed with Clarke still in her lap. 

Clarke breaks the kiss to catch her breath and looked into Lexa’s eyes deeply and smiles as she caresses her cheek with her right hand. “You are so beautiful Lexa its breath taking.” 

Lexa smiles and kisses on her neck slowly sucking on her pulse point making Clarke moan softly. Clarke grips her hair and pulls her tighter to her as she grinds down against Lexa’s hard cock feeling it trying to break free of her jeans. Clarke pulls away and stands up watching Lexa panting on her bed. 

“I need to feel you inside me Lexa.” She starts to undress tearing her shirt and bra off then her skirt. Leaving her in only her pink lacy panties she walks over to the bed and slowly pulls Lexa’s shirt off her and grabs her hands and pulls her off the bed. She Kneels in front of her keeping her eyes locked on Lexa’s.

Clarke slowly unbuttons and unzips her jeans and drags her boxers and jeans down off her legs. Lexa inhales as her cock springs free and is fully erect, Clarke smile as she slowly takes her cock into her mouth and slowly sucks on it. Lexa moans softly throwing her head back closing her eyes. Clarke grips the shaft of her penis and starts to stroke it with a firm grip. She hears Lexa moan as she swirls her tongue around the tip of her penis. She feels her cock twitch and Clarke smiles as she sucks on the very tip hard and she feels Lexa breathe hitch. 

Lexa slowly starts to thrust her hips and Clarke takes as much of her cock into her mouth. Lexa grabs onto her shoulders and lifts her up and kisses her hard. She runs her tongue along Clarke’s lower lip and sucks on her lip. She reaches down between herself and Clarke and runs her fingers through her folds and feels how wet Clarke is already. 

Lexa whispers against her lips “You are so fucking wet for me Clarke I love it.” 

Clarke lets out a long moan as Lexa enters her with two fingers slowly. She starts pumping in and out of her slowly as she rubs her clit with her thumb. Slowly in and out feeling Clarke’s juices drip down her hand she couldn’t get any harder. Clarke kisses and sucks on Lexa’s neck roughly leaving marks all along her collar bone and pulse point. 

Lexa feels Clarke’s walls quiver knowing she was close she adds another finger and Clarke moans loudly as she cums hard. 

Lexa slowly removes her fingers and pulls her hand out of her panties and smiles at Clarke. “You are so beautiful you know that?” 

Before Clarke could answer Lexa kisses her roughly and slides her tongue along Clarkes slowly. Their tongues swirl and flick against one another for a long time before Lexa starts to push Clarke’s panties down off of her. Clarke steps out of them and Lexa grabs her but the back of her thighs and lifts her off the floor and onto her hips. Clarke wraps her legs around lexis waist and in a fast motion Lexa enters Clarke with her cock. They both let out a long deep moan.

Lexa rests her forehead against Clarkes and whispers “I love being inside of you Clarke.” Lexa starts to lift and drop Clarke as she thrusts in and out of her. She walks to the bed and lays Clarke down without removing herself from her. 

Clarke looks up at Lexa and whispers “I want to feel you cum inside of me again.”

Lexa rests on her elbows and wraps her arms around her shoulders. She slowly starts to pump in and out of Clarke pushing all 9 inches in deep as she can then pulls out to the tip then slams down into her again. Each thrust she makes Clarke moan louder and louder. She kisses Clarke deeply as she starts to thrust in and out a little harder and faster building up to her release. Clarke runs her nails down her back moaning into the kiss swirling her tongue sloppily with Lexa’s. 

Lexa starts to swirl her hips in small circles as she’s pounding into Clarke hard and fast. Clarke tightens her thighs around Lexa as she feels she’s going to cum any second “God Lexa I’m going to cum harder please.”

Lexa digs deep and pounds into Clarke as hard as she can their hips smacking into each other hard. Their skin smacking into each other sweating, moaning and panting loudly. Lexa feels herself about to cum and bites on Clarkes lower lip holding back until Clarke cums for her.

“Cum for me Clarke let me feel you cum with my cock deep inside of you.” 

Clarke moans loudly as she cums “FUCK!” 

Lexa moans loudly into her mouth as she cums deep inside of Clarke slamming deep and hard into her with the last thrust. Panting hard and fast she kisses Clarke softly along her neck leaving little love marks along the way. 

Clarke places her feet on the bed and tries to catch her breath. “My god Lexa…”

Lexa smiles against her neck and nods “I know… It seems to get better each time with you.”

Slowly Lexa looks into Clarke’s eyes and smiles as Clarke smiles back at her. They kiss slowly and gently savoring the moment. Lexa breaks the kiss and nudges her face into Clarke neck gently. Clarke strokes her hair softly just basking in the moment with Lexa still deep inside of her and feeling her laying on her.

Lexa woke up feeling herself still inside of Clarke and still on top of her. She slowly lifted herself up and saw Clarke fast asleep. She smiled and kissed her on the forehead and slowly pulled out of her. Clarke moaned softly and Lexa tried not to laugh to loud. She lay on her back next to Clarke and watched her sleep for 10 minutes. 

She slowly got up and started to get dressed without trying to wake Clarke up. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it and saw it was Costia ‘Hi lover I was wondering if you wanted to come over?’

She sighed and looked over at Clarke who was watching her through tired eyes. “Where you going?” She asked Lexa

“I was just going to go home I didn’t mean to wake you imp sorry.” Clarke got a sad look on her face and whispered “Cant you stay over? I promise to make you breakfast in the morning.” 

Lexa thought about it for a minute, she didn’t sleep over it complicated things. But the way Clarke was looking at her made her want to put a smile back on her face. So she dropped her pants and put her phone down ignoring Costia.

“Yea I think I can stay with you tonight.” She crawled back into the bed and spooned Clarke from behind. Clarke relaxed against Lexa and whispered “I think I could get use to this.”

Lexa didn’t panic or freak out she was surprised she found herself thinking the same thing. Maybe she could do the whole dating thing if it was with this amazing woman in front of her. She kissed Clarke on the shoulder and closed her eyes. This could be the start of a beautiful thing she thought to herself as she fell asleep.


	3. The ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a new beta on top of the other one there has been some changes in writing more details but I think its good hopefully I can do this on my own next chapter without her having to correct a lot lol enjoy everyone and please leave feed back comments or positive ones always love that.

Lexa jerked awake hearing something crash, she looked next to her and wasn’t greeted by the sight of sun kissed hair. She slowly got up, stretched out her limbs, put her boxers and white tank top on. She walked out to the living room where she could hear talking in hushed whispers. 

“Clarke why can't you just give me another chance I promise i'll be good. Please baby please.” The voice was masculine sounding, as whomever it was begged for Clarke.

Lexa finally got sick of standing still and peaked around the corner of the hall. She saw a tall guy with shaggy brown hair hug Clarke and kiss her neck. Lexa studied the expression that crossed the blondes face. Clarke was uncomfortable and she found herself feeling the slight twinge of anger settling in her stomach. No one should force themselves on anyone. 

“Finn no stop, it's late why are you here?” She paused and stepped back away from this Finn guy. “And drunk off your ass? You can sleep on the couch if you need but I have someone over so you need to keep it down. We are not going to happen again Finn sorry but I can’t let myself go down that road again.” She crossed her arms, her face resolute in her decision. Finn would sleep on the couch and she could go back to Lexa. 

Finn looked at Clarke sadly, regret painting his face. Clarke turned from him and headed into the living area. She went to the couch and set it up for him by pulling out the bed from the middle of the couch for him. She sighed and rubbed at her neck where he had kissed her, shivering from how familiar his touch was. She went to the hall closet and got out a pair of sheets. When she turned the corner to get to the closet she bumped into Lexa and she smiled, the smile touching her eyes.

“Hey I’m sorry if we woke you, I’ll be back in bed in a moment.” She kissed Lexa softly, squeezing the womans upper arm gently. Sheets in hand she headed back to the living room to finish setting up the couch bed. Lexa nodded as Clarke disappeared behind the corner. She went back to the room and laid down on her back looking at the ceiling fan. The whoosh of the fan was calming as the airflow hit her exposed skin. 

About 10 minutes later Clarke slowly opened and closed the door, locking it behind her. Lexa smiled as she studied the sun kissed woman in her booty shorts and tank top. Clarke crawled into bed beside her. She laid down resting her head on Lexa’s chest and wrapped her arm around the brunettes middle. 

“So you going to tell me who that was? He seemed pretty sad over the fact that you turned him down.” Lexa asked blatantly.

Clarke nodded against the chest below her and sighed “He’s my ex. We still talk because he was a good friend before we dated. I broke up with him a few times cause of his drinking. He’s the only person I was in love with when we dated we dated about 3 years off and on.” She confided.

Lexa hummed in response and wrapped her arms around Clarke tightly “I know how that goes. I have an ex but we still hook up a lot. We dated for years and she left me when I was 18. She broke my heart and after a year of not talking we ran into each other and things picked up where they left off sexually. That was who answered my phone the other night when you called.”

Clarke tensed up not liking the fact that she still had to deal with Lexa’s other hook ups “So… how many other women do you hook up with not counting me?”

Lexa laughed softly and looked down at Clarke who was look up at her. Sky blue eyes met forrest green in curiosity and annoyance. “ I would say maybe 3? Yea 3 not counting oral right?” She felt the need to specify. Oral wasn’t sex to her, just foreplay but if it’s what her partners wanted to give, hey she’d accept. 

Clarke raised her eyebrow and smirked “You have girls for just oral?” Lexa shrugged and smiled back at her. Clarke reached up and kissed Lexa softly. Lexa returned the kiss and pulled back. “So you don’t have an issue with me and my other girls?” She whispered.

Clarke thought about it for a moment and whispered back, “Would it matter if it did bug me?”.

Lexa shrugged “It would matter to me but it wouldn’t change anything. But I could always not talk about them to you if it bothered you.” She dismissed.

“I would like you to not bring them up but if I had questions would you answer them without giving too much of your arrangements into play?” Clarke looked at the wall in front of her as she settled back on Lexa’s chest.

Lexa nodded and closed her eyes “Ok I won’t bring them up. You not asking about them sounds good to me.” She hummed, the pull beneath for her eyes for sleep slowly becoming too much as she drifted off. Clarke looked up at the brunette one last time before finally succumbing to sleep herself.

Clarke woke up to an empty bed. She got up and got ready for her last day off from her work. She sat on her bed after getting ready and picked up her phone from beside her pillow to check if she had received any messages or missed calls. She had four texts total that she had missed. A few from Lexa and the remainder from Reyes and O.

O- Hey Griffin Ray and I left town for a few weeks. My mom is sick and my brother let Raven have a couple weeks off to come with me for support. We left late last night so we didn’t want to wake you I hope you have a great night ;)

Raven- Grif, Love you hope last night went well we want details when we call tonight! XO

Lexa- Sorry I didn’t stay till you woke up but work called and they need someone to cover. I had a great night I hope to get together again real soon.

Lexa- That guy Finn you two still hook up or what? Should I be jealous? Lol

Clarke rolled her eyes and responded back to Lexa. She knew she would be talking to Reyes and O later. 

‘Morning where do you work? I just realized I know nothing about you really. Also no we don’t hook up still I mean we have before after the break up but we haven’t in awhile so nothing to worry about there lol even if we did would that bug you?’ She secretly hoped it did. 

She got up and went out to the living room and saw Finn sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. She went and grabbed herself a cup from the kitchen and sat down across from him.

“You had someone over last night? Really Clarke” He looked up at her, chocolate brown eyes judging. 

“Look the fact that I have anyone over is not your concern. Why do you care anyway? You cheated on me and I left you, you have no say in anything I do.” She sounded petulant but she didn’t care. It needed said.

Finn looked at Clarke, broken and sad “I still love you Clarke, I really do. I know you still love me. You can’t lie or why else would you let me stay here?” He reached over the table and held her hand in his “Please let me show you how much I still love you Clarke. Don’t reject me please.”

Clarke sighed and looked into his eyes and she broke down. She still loved him and had strong feelings for him still how could she tell him no? All it took was a nod and he was out of his chair and taking her hand and in her room before she realized what was going on.

LEXA

Lexa had just finished writing a report on the sales of the business. She hadn’t checked her phone since she got in. Deadlines had to be met even if someone calls in so as CEO she had to come in and get it done or she was screwed.

She smiled as she read Clarke’s text and responded ‘I am the co-CEO of a company my father and mother started. It helps feed the poor and helps young teens at risk. And no if you and Finn are hooking up, it wouldn’t bug me as long as you were being safe about it so it wouldn’t put me at risk for STDS or STIs’

She started to go through some folders and charts before her meeting in a hour. She buzzed her assistant “Monica could you please order me sushi for lunch with a tai tea and milk. The usual, you know.” 

Before she knew it the meeting had come and gone and she was eating her lunch at 2 when her phone buzzed. She cleaned her hands and wiped her mouth and read the text from Clarke

‘I am glad you are so chill about hook ups if anything did happen. Him and I of course would be safe about it. Would you want to know if anything happened with us?’

She thought it over before she responded ‘I have faith in you that you would be safe about it and honestly yes I’d like to know. I know it’s weird but I’d like to know if the person I’m sleeping with is sleeping with someone else for my peace of mind’

She was surprised that Clarke was responding almost immediately ‘Well we hooked up after I woke up… it just happened he has this power over me. You’re a co-Ceo of a major company??? Holy shit!’

Lexa laughed at her reaction but felt a little hurt that Clarke hooked up with someone so soon after her. Maybe she wasn’t the woman she thought she was but who was she to judge. She let it go and texted one of her girls for a get together tonight. She was glad they said yes so she had plans at least to help her cool off from work. The board and shareholders were up their ass about the productivity of things and how much they were spending on employees.

2 and a half months later

Clarke woke up slowly, the swirl of nauseousness coursing through her stomach. She was quickly up, running to the bathroom to throw up. She sat on the floor and leaned her head on the wall and closed her eyes as she tried to get control over her stomach. She slowly got up off the floor once the room stopped spinning and rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash. She crawled back into bed and looked at her phone it was 1am and she worked the morning shift 10am. She groaned at the realization she wouldn’t be getting a full nights sleep as she checked her messages. She smiled when she saw that Lexa had texted her at 12:39am. 

‘Hey beautiful I just wanted to say I had another great night with you the other night and I really wish I was able to come over tonight but I’m up against a deadline’

Clarke texted back ‘Don’t worry about not being able to come over I’ve been feeling sick the past few days since you left I think I’m coming down with something so I’m going to go see the dr tomorrow after work’

She put her phone down beside her pillow and turned on her side facing toward her night stand. She pulled the covers up to her neck and thought about how closed off Lexa was after the night Finn showed up. She was blowing her off in a rude way and only come over if Lexa had asked her if she could. If Clarke asked her to come over she rarely came over it was on Lexa’s time and her time only. It annoyed her to no end, she had needs to. 

Her phone buzzed and she knew it was Lexa. She quickly grabbed it, excited to see what the brunette had sent.

‘Oh I’m sorry you aren’t feeling well I hope it isn’t anything serious get some rest and if you’re sick maybe you shouldn’t go into work’ 

Clarke thought about it and knew she needed the money since Raven and O had recently moved out to be closer to O’s mom since she was really sick. It was hard when they left, especially with how much drama Finn had been causing after they hooked up. She regretted it after he started just showing up without asking so she ended things soon after, becoming too annoyed to deal with him. 

‘Yea maybe you're right I need to call in right now before I sleep through my alarm maybe I can get an earlier appointment. How are things going with your other girls?’ She knew she should not have asked but she was curious about it.

‘Why you asking about the others didn’t we have rules in place? But if you want to know its going well I'm seeing Costia after I get off work’

Clarke sighed and threw her phone on the end of the bed and covered up angrily. She didn’t like Costia after Lexa told her one night of drinking a little too much how she left her after finding out she could never have kids. That was messed up and she just so happens to bump into Lexa after her parents died and the company was left to her? No that was suspicious but luckily Lexa was in her sleep-with-everyone-phase so Costia couldn’t gain control of the CEO. But that did make Lexa guarded which she hated.

Clarke woke up and felt sick again but she held it back. She sat up in bed and called the Dr’s office and got an appointment for 11. She hurried and got ready since she only had an hour until she needed to be at the doctors. 

Clarke was sitting in the room waiting for the Dr to come in. She peed for them and they also took some blood from her. She kicked her feet as they dangled off the table thing they make you wait on. The Dr came in with a smile on her face and Clarke didn’t understand why. She was sick why was the Doctor happy about that?

“Ms Griffin I have some good news it seem that with the tests and everything you are pregnant and by the looks of it about 9 weeks give or take a few days we will know more when we get the ultrasound.” The Doctor told her.

Clarke felt so dizzy that she started to breathe hard and fast. How could she be pregnant? She thought back to 9 weeks ago and knew it couldn’t be Finn because he couldn’t finish and they wore a condom. He couldn’t stop thinking about the person she had over so he left without finishing, which was just fine with her. Lexa? No it can’t be she can’t have kids she told her it was 1 in a billion chances. 1 in a billion chances...fuck. The room spun and her vision went black.

She woke up in a different room with a wet rag on her forehead and a machine hooked up to her chest and arm and fingers. She looked around and noticed she was now in the big room they keep for monitoring. She sat up only to lay back down cause she got dizzy and a nurse came to her side. 

“Whoa there easy Ms Griffin you fainted so we are monitoring you to make sure you and the baby are ok.” 

OMG they said it again baby? No it can’t be there had to be some kind of mistake. “I'm sorry but there’s a mistake I cant be pregnant.” She seemed to plead with the nurse. 

The nurse looked at her chart and nodded “They ran 2 separate tests ma’am you are pregnant and we got it down to 9 weeks and 3 days.”

Clarke inhaled deeply and sighed “Can I have my phone please?”

The nurse went to the cupboard and grabbed her phone and brought it to Clarke. “How long do I need to be here?”

The nurse looked at her watch and tilted her head slightly “I would say 30 more minutes and then you can be on your way if you are up to it.”

The nurse left the room and Clarke sat up slowly. She went into her contacts and called Raven and she answered on the 2nd ring “Hey Griffin, how’s it hanging?”

Clarke sobbed and started ranting on the phone for a good 3 minutes before Raven could calm her down enough to get a clear answer out of her. 

“Ray I'm pregnant and I don’t know how Lexa will handle this! She thinks she can’t have kids and I know it’s not Finns because the timing is a little off and he never came and we used a condom. What do I do ray I don’t know what to do?” She was begging for an answer, for some type of advice. 

Clarke cried for a good 10 minutes while Raven and O tried to calm her down finally they talked her down from going crazy and had told her to take a couple of days to clear her head and to then talk to Lexa and see where they will go from there. 

Once Clarke got home she got a text from Lexa asking how the Dr’s visit went and all she said was it went fine but we need to talk. Lexa tried to call Clarke a couple of times but Clarke couldn’t bring herself to answer the phone. An hour later she got a text from Lexa 

‘Hey so what’s going on did you catch something because I swear I'm clean I just got tested last week you’re making me worry talk to me’

Clarke stared at her phone and laughed “Yea I caught something alright.” She laid down and fell asleep crying wondering what the hell was she going to do. 

LEXA:

About 2 hours later with no answer from clarke Lexa pulled up to the house and ran to the door. She pounded on the door and tapped her foot impatiently. It was dark inside so she assumed Clarke was either not home or was asleep but she didn’t care she needed to know what was happening. If she caught something it had to be from Finn or someone else if she was sleeping around. If she needed to get tested again she would and treat whatever it was because they had opted to have sex without condoms since there was no worry about STDs or pregnancy. 

Lexa waited a few minutes and pounded on the door one more time and was shocked when it was yanked open to a red and puffy eyed Clarke. “You been crying… what’s wrong?” She pulled Clarke into her and hugged her tightly, no matter how many women she slept with and how guarded she was she could never be cold to a crying woman or a woman in distress.

Clarke pulled back and whispered “You need to come in we have to talk.” She turned and walked into the house and turned on the lights in the living room and sat on the rocking chair she had gotten 2 weeks ago. Lexa sat on the loveseat on the other side of the coffee table.

“Whats going on Clarke did you catch something from someone? Cause you know that almost anything is curable right? I can help if money is an issue.”  
Clarke laughed dryly and Lexa didn’t like that she only ever heard her do that if they were talking about Costia and Clarke hated her. 

“Well if it’s not that then what can be so bad? “

Clarke inhaled deeply and looked down at her hands “I'm pregnant Lexa… and it’s yours.”

Lexa sat there staring at Clarke with a smirk on her face she couldn’t be pregnant not with her kid at least there’s no fucking way. “Bullshit.”

Clarke looked at Lexa shocked with the flat tone she had “What bullshit?”

“It’s not mine you had to be sleeping with someone else or its Finns I can’t have kids.”

Clarke’s jaw dropped at how Lexa was acting. She could understand if she had a hard time believing that but to accuse her of sleeping around? She was always honest with her what the fuck? She didn’t understand where the hostility was coming from.

“Lexa, what the fuck I would of told you if I had slept with anyone else. It’s not Finns because we slept together 10 weeks ago and I'm 9 weeks and 3 days pregnant… it’s yours how could you question me?”

Lexa shook her head and stood up and started to pace the room. “It can’t be mine Clarke I can’t have kids. I’ve slept with lots of women even if it was with condoms one would have been pregnant by now and Costia never ever got pregnant and we slept together for 3 years before we broke up. We never used a condom until we started to sleep together again so what the fuck are you hiding?”   
Clarke looked at Lexa with tears in her eyes “I never slept with anyone but you! Finn didn’t even cum that day! I told you this! It’s yours the doctors were wrong then because I'm fucking pregnant and IT IS YOURS!” 

Lexa stopped and looked at Clarke and laughed cynically “You women always try to fucking pull a fast one on me because I'm rich. What is it you want Clarke, huh? You want a fucking car? You want some pocket money? Well you won’t get that from me because when that baby is born you won’t get a cent because I will get a DNA test and then we will see if it’s really mine.” She spat

Lexa turned away and walked towards the door but before she could make it to the door Clarke was up and in front of her “Don’t you fucking walk out on me and our baby this is our baby Lexa please don’t walk out.”

Lexa stared at her and for a moment she wanted to believe her but she thought back to what the doctor said and how her life changed in that moment ~1 in a billion chances~ she shook her head and walked around Clarke and left. 

Lexa got home and poured herself a big glass of vodka and downed it in a second. She leaned her hands on the counter and sighed and thought about what had just happened.  
She couldn’t have fathered the baby right? No there’s no way she can’t have kids what was she thinking. All these years and no one has come forward with a baby claim. Maybe she went to far to say that Clarke wanted money or something from her but what was she supposed to think?

She grabbed her phone and saw missed called from Clarke and she ignored them and sent a text off to someone she knew would listen to her and not give her any issues about it. She just wanted to vent right now and not have to worry about anyone trying to make sense of what happened.

There was a knock on the door. She went and opened the door and smiled “Hello haven’t seen you in a few days where you been?” 

The woman walked in “Oh you know work and dealing with the boyfriend. He hates when I leave the house late at night so it’s been hard since he’s been home more lately.”

Lexa came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck “I really need a distraction right now can you do that for me?”

She laughed and turned in Lexa’s arms “When have I not been able to do that for you?”

She looked into Lexa’s eyes and saw something there and got curious “What am I distracting you from anyways?”

Lexa sighed and mumbled “A chick I been sleeping with says she’s pregnant and it’s mine but there is no way that can happen right? I mean we were together for years and we couldn’t get pregnant because of me… can it be possible Costia?”

Costia stood there shocked and a little angry “That has to be bullshit it’s not yours there’s no fucking way! No don’t fall for it. You can’t have babies sweetie. Don’t let it worry your beautiful mind. She probably just wants money or something from you.” 

Lexa nodded and kissed her softly “I knew you’d be able to see things from my view I can always count on you can’t I?”

Costia nodded and they went to Lexa’s room and had a long long night and Lexa was glad for the distraction at least for tonight and the morning.

CLARKE:

Clarke woke up after a long night of crying. It had been a week and she hadn’t heard anything from Lexa. Her friends were trying to get time off from their new jobs but they couldn’t just leave O’s mom and the jobs they had just started. Its hard times when Clarke wishes she had her mom and dad still but they both had been killed in a drunk driving accident when she was 16. 

She got up and showered. She put her pj’s on and sat and watched some Jerry Springer. She was watching how a man denied getting someone pregnant then they tested the baby in the womb. It was called a chorionic villus sampling test. It could be done as early at 10 weeks. Clarke got an idea finally she could prove it! She grabbed her phone and called Lexa’s office.

“Yes hi may I speak with Lexa Woods, please it’s in regards to her car insurance.” Clarke hoped to god this worked she knew Lexa wouldn’t answer the phone call if it was her.

“Hello this is Lexa Wood how can I help you?”

“Lexa don’t hang up please hear me out ok? Its Clarke please for the love of god hear me out.”

She heard Lexa sigh loudly and say something after a few moments she had a flat tone “What do you want now Clarke.”

“Look there’s this test we can do while the baby is in the womb it’s called a chorionic villus sampling test. They can do it on a 10 week old fetus it costs like 900 to 2000 dollars if you can pay half we can do it. If it comes back that this isn’t your baby I will pay you back and you will never have to hear from me again unless you want to but please do this for me.”

Lexa sighed again and there was a pause then she cleared her throat “Fine but I’ll have MY doctor do the test because they are the best around and I trust them over yours right now. My assistant will call you with the date and time of the test but Clarke…. If this comes back it isn’t mine I want this to stop no more calls or text is that understood?”

Clarke nodded even tho she knew Lexa couldn’t see and the call ended. She dropped her phone on the couch and smiled she knew it would come back as Lexa’s baby and she knew that when it did that Lexa would have to be happy right? She wanted to have a baby since she was little she had told her.

It was 3 days later when Clarke got the call to be at the hospital at 9am. So there she was in the doctors office with Lexa in the chair next to her waiting for the results. Lexa hadn’t said one word to her since she saw her when she came in. Clarke looked over at Lexa and noticed she was biting her lip which she only did when she was really worried or nervous.

The doctor came in and sat down opening the chart and read it quietly. Without looking up “Ms. Woods, how have you been? I just had you in here last month for your tests.” 

Lexa nodded “I’ve been better but can we just get to the result please.” Lexa side glanced at Clarke and cleared her throat. 

The doctor nodded and looked up at Lexa and Clarke “Well to be honest I'm a little surprised at these results but you are certainly the other half of this baby Ms Woods congratulations you are due in March around the 7th . Congratulations.” 

Lexa’s jaw literally dropped and she sat forward to the edge of the chair “How could that be? You told me I was not able to father a child doc. How could this have happened?”

“I said it was 1 in a billion chances and this seems to be the 1. Now if you don’t have anymore questions then I must be on my way I have other tests that need to be done for other patients.”   
Lexa waved him off and she sat there staring at the wall with a blank face. Clarke didn’t know what to do or say so she whispered “You ok Lexa?”

Lexa looked over at Clarke with watery eyes. “I’m so sorry I doubted you Clarke… I’m so sorry.” 

Clarke nodded and told her it was ok. They left the hospital together and stood by Lexa’s car. “Do you need a ride home Clarke? I know you ride the bus but I don’t want you walking in the heat.” It was August so it was still hot out.

Clarke nodded and got into the car, they drove in silence to her house. They both got out and went into the house. They sat in the living room for a hour before Lexa broke the silence. 

“Can you ever forgive me for how I acted? You have to understand I thought I could never have kids. But this baby is mine and I will be there for you and the baby I swear to you I’ll be a good parent.”

Clarke looked at lexa and smiled “Of course I’ll forgive you I understand I'm actually surprised you are taking this news this well.” They both laughed and Lexa looked at Clarke in the eyes.

Clarke broke the silence “What do we do from here?” 

“What do you mean?” Lexa looked confused

“Well what are we going to be to one another?”

Lexa thought about it as her brow creased as she focused. This was the mother of her unborn child she had to do something right? “Well we can keep things how they were right? There is no need to start being exclusive just because we are having a baby right?”

Clarkes face fell “I was hoping we could try to be exclusive with one another since I am pregnant with your baby Lexa. How would you feel if I went out and had sex with some random guy or girl?”

Lexa never thought about it like that could she handle that? No she couldn’t no way that would be messed up. “Ok you have a point but I'm not the one who has a baby inside her why do I need to be tied down to just one person?”

Clarke was just so upset she needed to keep her head calm. This is how Lexa thought, she wasn’t use to this type of stuff so she needed to try and get her to see how it was for her. “Well I wouldn’t like it if you were out and fucking whoever while I'm here pregnant either. Yea it isn’t as bad cause you don’t have the baby inside you but it’s still messed up in my eyes.” 

Lexa nodded and thought what could be so bad right? She liked Clarke she could always try right? “Ok so we can try but I make no promises that it will last. I just want you to know that. I haven’t been exclusive with anyone fo  
r 4 years. I'm used to doing who I wanted when I wanted so there will be some adjustment period. Lets just start with no sleeping with anyone but each other and go from there ok?”

Clarke nodded and smiled this was a good start it won’t be easy. “I can do that yes.”

They both smiled and Lexa looked down at Clarke’s belly “This is going to be the happiest baby ever I promise you that…. I promise Clarke.”


	4. Her past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this explains more into why Lexa is so trusting of Costia.

After the hard week Lexa and Clarke decided to have dinner together at Lexa’s place. Clarke was sitting on the couch watching the big bang theory while Lexa was washing the dishes from their dinner. She was sipping on some hot tea since the weather was getting cold out and she had opted to stop drinking caffeine. 

She thought back to how things have been between them both since they found out that it was Lexa’s baby. Lexa had been doing her best with not going out and sleeping with other women while they tried to figure out if they really wanted to make things official between them. Lexa was a little unsure because she was so hurt last time she had trusted someone enough to let her guard down. Clarke was doing her best and trying her hardest not to push her into anything before she was ready.

Lexa came into the room and sat down next to Clarke with a glass of wine. She laid her hand gently on Clarke’s upper thigh and squeezed it 

“Thank you for coming over tonight Clarke. I really wanted to spend some time with you but work has been so crazy but I took the next couple of days off so I could relax and we could spend some time together.” Lexa smiled at Clarke as she took a sip of her wine. 

Clarke laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder and nodded “No need to thank me I wanted to spend some time with you and I was excited when you invited me over.”

They sat quietly in the low lit room watching the show and laughing at it getting very comfortable with one another. Clarke ended up laying on her back with her head in Lexa’s lap looking up at her while Lexa watched TV. 

Lexa looked down at Clarke and placed her hand on Clarke’s lower stomach just below her belly button. She smiled at Clarke and whispered “I have to admit I never saw myself doing this with anyone for a long time Clarke. I know we don’t owe each other anything just because we are having a baby together but this makes me feel happy.”

Clarke smiled up at Lexa as she spoke to her and puckered her lips. Lexa laughed softly and leaned down and kissed Clarke tenderly. When Lexa pulled back she looked into Clarkes eyes and saw something in them something like she wanted to ask her something but she stopped herself. “Why do I have the feeling you want to ask me something?”

Clarke laughed and sat up carefully and turned to face Lexa as she crossed her legs on the couch. “Well I just wanted to know why after I told you about Finn and me why you were so cold with me. I know I shouldn’t bring it up because it’s a mute right now but it still bugs me…”

Lexa sighed and ran her hand through her hair while she thought about how best to explain this to Clarke without sounding like a love struck puppy. “Honestly because I was jealous and I didn’t want to feel that way so the only way I know how to really deal with certain emotions is to pull away. I don’t like talking about my feelings Clarke that’s something you need to understand before we go any further with this. “She motioned between them both with her hand.

Clarke looked past Lexa into the night sky through the big glass doors that went out to the balcony over looking the city. ‘What a beautiful view’ she thought to herself as she looked back into those green eyes she has come to love. 

Lexa reached up and caressed Clarkes left cheek and smiled “I will try not to pull back while we try to figure things out between us. I just didn’t know what to do after those feelings came up because I knew I had no right to get angry with you due to my extra activities at that moment.”

Clarke nodded and smiled back at her “I will do my best not to push or pry anything out of you if that would help.” Lexa nodded and hummed.

Clarke looked at the time and suggested they go lie in bed and watch TV before she fell asleep on her couch. Lexa told Clarke to go ahead to the bedroom and she would be there soon as she turned out the light and TV and locked up. 

Clarke went into Lexa’s room which was huge, she had a California king size bed to the right of the door in the middle of the room facing the sliding glass doors. A big dark brown dresser on the far wall of the room and to the left of the door as you walk in was a huge bathroom with a tub and walk-in shower. Clarke went to the bed and laid down on her back staring up at the skylight noticing the beautiful stars. She liked how the mood shined in lighting up the room perfectly. 

Moments after she laid down Lexa came into the room. She took her shirt off and bottoms leaving her in only her blue boxers. She came and laid down next to Clarke and scooted closer laying on her side and placing her hand on Clarke's belly again and gently rubbed it.

“I never thought id be able to father a baby Clarke I still expect myself to wake up and find this was just a dream.”

Clarke looked up at Lexa and saw sadness in her eyes. She reached up and brushed Lexa’s hair behind her right ear and tried to reassure her “I promise you this is all very real and you will not wake up and find this to be a dream.”

Lexa looked back at Clarke and smiled a little “I told my best friend Anya who runs the company with me she is always away for business but she's happy for us. She cant wait to meet you and she said to tell you that if I get out of hand to call her and she will come and kick my ass.” They both laughed and Lexa added without thinking “Costia is going to have a cow when I tell her about this. She and I always thought we would have kids together when we were together but that ended when I got the news when I was 18.”

Clarke frowned and cleared her throat, Lexa saw this made Clarke uncomfortable but before she could apologize Clarke spoke up “Why do you and Costia have such a close relationship after how she left you?”

Lexa didn’t know if she should drop the subject or not but she figured since they were trying to get to know one another she might as well share the story. So she sighed and laid on her back and looked over at Clarke as she held her hand intertwining their fingers together. 

“I didn’t have the best childhood growing up, my father was a drunk and my mother was let’s just say very cold and expected me to be perfect since I had a deformity as she called it.” Clarke kept eye contact and listened she knew this was going to be a deep conversation.

“Costia and I knew one another since we were 8 her dad was close friends with mine they went to grad school together. So we would always spend every weekend together as a family with them and go on holidays everything together. They lived about 4 houses away form us so it was easy for her and I to play together. When I was 11 my father started to sexually abuse me, at first it was once in a while but then it started happening almost every night. This happened up until I was 13 and started to grow hair and produce sperm. I guess it got too messy for him but it ended up stopping which I was happy for.” Lexa smiled a fake smile as she remembered the past but Clarke nodded for her to go on and Lexa did. 

She sighed and continues as she looked up at the sky through the skylight “Every time it happened I would wait until he left my room and passed out in his room. I would wait so I could go out and run to Costia and sleep in her bed where I knew it was safe. She would always hold me and tell me that I was safe with her. She protected me though out school when kids picked on me for being different. I mean I could handle it but she had my back her and Anya. But she was my safe place and she is the one person I told while it was happening. Not even Anya knew because I didn’t want her to kill; my father.” 

Clarke waited for Lexa to continue but she didn’t so Clarke turned onto her side and caressed Lexa's cheek and turned her face towards her. “You don’t have to keep going if you aren’t ready to tell me baby but I am here to listen if you want to keep going.” She pecked Lexa on the lips gently and Lexa smiled and nodded. 

Lexa took in a deep breath and continued as she looked into Clarke’s eyes “One night Costia was over we were 12 and my father must have forgotten that she was over but he came into my room and started to try and do stuff to me. Costia woke up and fought him off she didn’t make a sound just got up and started hitting him with anything she could get her hands on. He ended up leaving that night for 2 weeks. 2 weeks he didn’t touch me and that was the best 2 weeks of my life in a long time at that moment in life. She kept her promise and protected me and ill always feel safe with her.”

Lexa saw the sadness in Clarke’s eyes but she couldn’t lie just to make her feel better. “I know you don’t like her Clarke I didn’t for a little while after she left me. But I will always feel like I could count on her because she was the only one who was able to protect me while that bad stuff was happening to me. If you can’t understand that then maybe this isn’t going to work because I'm never going to stop talking to her ever. She is my friend if nothing else.” She whispered the last part and waited for Clarke to say anything.

Clarke kept her eyes locked with Lexa’s but wasn’t sure how to respond. Costia was there for Lexa in her darkest times in her life and saved her even if was for a couple of weeks she stopped her father from doing anything to her. No matter how much she didn’t like her she had respect for her for that. She finally inhaled deeply and let it out slowly before she was able to speak. 

“I cant tell you who to talk to and who not to talk to. I do see why you have such love for her even after what she did to you. But i guess I just don’t understand why she left you over you not being able to have kids. There are other ways I'm sure the Dr told you both that.”

Lexa nodded and sat up and leaned against the headboard. Clarke laid her head in her lap and turned so she was facing Lexa instead of away from her. She looked up at her and smiled when she saw that Lexa was looking at her belly again. Lexa did this a lot since she found out it was her baby she would always look at it and get this look in her eyes and this cute little smile that she thinks no one sees.

Lexa looked back into Clarkes eyes and smiled “Well since I was 13 she and I started getting closer knowing it was more than just friendship between us you know? We would always talk about how we would treat our kids and how we would never do anything to hurt them or make them feel uncomfortable. Costia’s father was a loving man but her mother was cold like mine. She used to hit Costia all the time and talk down to her and put her down when she didn’t wear the right clothes or walk right or ever say the right things. Our mothers got along very well.” She gave a dry snort and shook her head as she ran her fingers along Clarkes golden hair slowly. 

She smiled as she continued “One day when we were 15 we had gone swimming and she asked me what I would do for my child if I had one that my parents never did for me. I told her that was easy id love my kid unconditionally and I would never harm them in any way. She said she would do the same and said having a baby would get her to leave home and start fresh she would cut her mother out of her life and raise her family. I told her I wanted the same it would motivate me to leave and never look back. We made a promise to one another that once we turned 18 we would have a baby so it could get us motivated enough to leave home and start somewhere fresh. I know its stupid but I loved her and she loved me. We started dating without even knowing it. So on my 18th birthday we went to the Dr and you know the rest.”

Clarke nodded and Lexa continued “Part of me hated her for leaving me alone but not long after my parents died in a shooting one night when they went to do some business in the shady side of the city. She and I lost contact so we didn’t talk about the accident but I finished school as fast as I could so I didn’t lose my families company Anya helped me with it and she saved my seat until I was ready. Anya knew about my dad when I was 16 when she and I got drunk one night. She beat the shit out of my dad that next day.” 

Lexa laughed at the memory of it. “Anya’s dad and my dad started the business right out of college they weren’t close they just had the same ideas. Anya’s father almost kicked my dad off the company but he didn’t get enough votes. But yea long story short Costia was my savior in a way at the time and she kept me from ending my life many times over. She and I will always have that bond. I just hope you can understand that because she will always be there in my life.”

Clarke nodded as she thought it over; could she really hate someone who was there for Lexa in those dark times? 

Clarke took in a breath and responded as best she could “I understand that and I wont ever tell you to stop talking to someone because its not my place in all honesty but I will always have a little jealousy because she was able to help you through that time. I can be here for you from here on out but just know there will always be worry in the back of my mind because she is so important to you sometimes lines get blurred.”

Lexa didn’t like that Clarke would always worry but there was really nothing she could do but assure her. “Well when I commit I commit fully, I don’t cheat and I try my best to make the person I'm with feel like they are the only one for me. That’s how it was with Costia I gave my all to her and her me. So if you and I decided to make things official eventually then id expect the same from you. Right now we both are just seeing where this is going while we do that there will be no messing around right?”

Clarke nodded immediately “Part of me is still surprised you were willing to try this with me. Just because we are having a baby doesn’t mean you have to do this you know that right? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Lexa smiled down at Clarke and how cute she thought she was when she was rushed in talking “I know that Clarke trust me I know, I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t want to. Part of me wants to be able to try and be with the mother of my child I owe it to my baby to try and give it a whole loving family you know? Plus you are pretty hot so that’s a huge plus!” 

They both laughed at Lexa’s playful manor after she had just finished talking about her dark past. Lexa leaned down and kisses Clarke on the tip of her nose and whispered “I want to try and be someone my kid can look up to and that isn’t someone who is sleeping around with all these women.”

Clarke knew Lexa has been hard on herself since she found out she was having a baby. She regretted her past and all her lovers she told her many times since the Dr’s office that she wished she hadn’t slept with so many women. They did a lot of research and found that victims of child abuse tended to either shy away from sex all together or full blown have sex as much as possible. Lexa was just doing what she felt she needed to cope with the abuse. So Clarke did her best to comfort Lexa in those moments and didn’t try to pass judgment on her. 

Lexa ran her hand along Clarke’s belly and frowned “Do you think our baby will think badly of me because of my past?”

Clarke didn’t know how to respond so she said what she honestly felt “I don’t think our baby will think negatively about you at all. I think he or she will love you unconditionally because you will be an amazing mom.”

Lexa just stared at Clarke’s belly quietly as Clarke watched her. Lexa was deep in thought so Clarke stayed quiet until Lexa broke the silence. “I'm afraid that he or she will not love me because of my… extra appendage.”

Clarke frowned and knew the moment that left Lexa’s lips that her fear came from her mother. Clarke sat up and carefully straddled Lexa and cupped her face between both her hands gently making Lexa look at her. “Our baby will love you for who you are all of you. We will raise our baby to love everyone for them not for what they have or don’t have. This” Clarke reached down and gently cupped Lexa’s cock “This is part of you and you are the most beautiful person I know. You will be so loving to our baby that they will love you just as much if not more back.”

Lexa leaned into Clarke and kissed her full on the lips as she wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her closer to her. Lexa ran her hands under Clarke’s shirt and lifted it up and off her breaking the kiss momentarily to take it off. She kisses Clarke deeply slowly sliding her tongue along Clarkes lower lip cause Clarke to moan softly. 

Clarke felt Lexa get hard underneath her and she slowly started to grind down against her. Lexa groaned as she kisses her way down to Clarke’s breasts and took her left nipple into her mouth and gently sucked swirling her tongue around her nipple making Clarke grind a little harder against her Lexa moaned cause vibration to tickle Clarke’s nipple making Clarke moan louder. 

Lexa lifted Clarke up making her lift onto her knees; she grabbed a hold of her pajama bottoms and pulled them down with her panties. Clarke stood up on the side of the bed and took her bottoms off. Lexa pulled her boxers off sliding them off and under herself and tossed them onto the ground. Clarke straddled Lexa and carefully reached down and took hold of Lexa’s cock and slowly slid herself onto it. 

Lexa watched Clarke’s face as she filled her fully. She gripped Clarke by her waist carefully letting Clarke adjust to her thickness. It has been a little over a week since they last had sex so she knew that her pussy needed to adjust to her thickness. Clarke slowly started to lift herself up and slide back down on her cock. 

Lexa sucked on Clarke’s neck wanting to leave her love marks on her. She moaned as Clarke started to roll her hips as she slid up and down on her cock. Lexa started to pump as best she could with Clarke causing Clarke to moan loudly. Lexa couldn’t handle the slow movements so she hugged Clarke to her and rolled them so she was on top of her. She placed her elbows on the bed carefully and started to thrust into Clarke a little harder and faster.

Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa tightly and moaned loudly wrapping her arms around Lexa’s shoulders. She tried to keep up with her but Lexa was starting to viciously pound into Clarke a little to hard for her taste at least for the mood she was in at the moment.

“Lexa baby slow down you're hurting me.” Lexa slowed down a little and looked into Clarke’s eyes. She slowly came to a stop panting hard and fast confused 

“Whats wrong baby” she kissed Clarke gently as she started to slowly pump in and out of her again keeping her slow and soft pace. 

Clarke moaned her words “Stay like this Lexa it feel so good when you go slow and soft”

Lexa nodded and gently nibbled on Clarke’s lower lip as she thrust in and out of Clarke slow and soft. She felt Clarkes walls pulse around her cock knowing the tall tell sign that she was going to cum she smiled at herself loving how fast she could make Clarke cum. She reached down between them and started to rub Clarke’s clit with her fingers in small tight circles making Clarke moan louder.

Clarke knew she was going to cum and second but she wanted to hold off as long as she could. But once Lexa brought her fingers into play she was a goner. She came so hard that she felt her whole body shake hard. Lexa slowly came to a stop and hugged Clarke whispering into her ear “Such a good girl when you cum for me Clarke, I love when you cum it’s so sexy.”

Lexa slowly pulled out of Clarke and got up onto her knees and smiled down at Clarke as she laid there painting hard and sweating. “Get on your knees baby” 

Clarke loved when Lexa took her from behind. So she sat up and turned and got onto her hands and knees. She looked back at Lexa and saw that Lexa was stroking her cock slowly as she watched Clarke’s ass. 

Lexa smirked as she looked Clarke in her eyes “You know I love your body so much and I love your ass the most.”

Lexa walked on her knees closer to Clarke and spread her cheeks apart and smiled. “I want you to moan loud for me baby.” She positioned the tip of her cock against Clarke’s pussy hole and gripped onto Clarke’s hips tightly. 

Clarke inhaled deeply knowing this was going to get a little rough because they always ended up going harder when Lexa was behind her like this. She heard Lexa whisper in a loving voice “You ready baby?” 

Clarke nodded and she suddenly felt Lexa slam deep and hard into her causing Clarke to jerk forward and moan loud “Oh fuck Lexa!”

Lexa loved when Clarke moaned her name she couldn’t get enough of it. She pulled out to the very tip of her cock then slammed deep as she could possibly go into Clarke and moaned at how wet Clarke was for her. She looked down and watched herself go in and out of Clarke faster and harder. 

Lexa pulled Clarke back into her as she thrust into her having her ass bounce off her hips hard. She knew she was going to cum fast so she needed to make Clarke cum before she did. She was pounding into Clarke making her moan and scream her name. 

Clarke felt herself close to Cumming so she started to roll her hips as Lexa was thrusting in and out of her harder with each thrust in and out. She felt Lexa smack her left ass cheek hard and she arched her back and moaned loudly “Fuck Lexa do that again that felt really fucking good.”

Lexa smiled at that she never smacked Clarke’s ass before but she definitely will be doing that in the future. She raised her hand and smacked Clarke’s ass again even harder and this caused Clarke to moan even louder. This caused Lexa to let out a long groan and pick up her speed as she pounded into Clarke. 

Clarke slammed her eyes shut as she screamed “Fuck Lexa I'm Cumming oh god I'm Cumming.”

Lexa felt Clarke’s walls tighten and loosen as she came for her and Lexa was right behind Clarke as she gave 2 final pumps into Clarke and she came so hard that she fell forward and nearly passed out.

Clarke felt Lexa fall against her as she came with her. She felt Lexa shake against her and she knew that Lexa had to have come hard just like she did. Clarke was panting just as hard as Lexa was. They both were covered in sweat of their own and each others.

Lexa finally caught her breath after a few minutes and slowly pulled out of Clarke. She kissed the back of Clarke’s neck before she laid on her back and sighed a happy sigh. Clarke flopped onto her back also with her head on Lexa’s chest and she looked over at Lexa.

“Wow what got into you?” Lexa laughed and shook her head softly

“I honestly don’t know I just needed you and I wanted to make you cum before I did and it just happened like that. I didn’t hurt you too much did I?” Clarke shook her head and laid on her side with her back facing Lexa.

“At first it hurt but I think it was just the position with you on top. It felt good from behind.”

Lexa hummed and spooned Clarke from behind and kissed the side of her neck. “We need to talk to the dr and make sure its ok for you and the baby to have rough sex like that.”

Clarke laughed and agreed “Yes we definitely should before we do that again. But I think as long as it doesn’t hurt then we should be fine right?”

Lexa shrugged and told her she wasn’t sure but that she would call the Dr in the morning just to be sure. They laid like this for a good 20 minutes just enjoying the skin to skin contact. 

Clarke yawned and whispered “I think I'm going to fall asleep on you Lex.”

Lexa smiled and told Clarke to sleep and she did. Lexa heard her phone buzz so she carefully unwrapped her arms from around Clarke rolled onto her back and grabbed her phone on the night stand. 

She unlocked her phone and opened her messages and noticed Costia had messaged her but why was she messaging her at 2 in the morning? She opened the text and her face got hot and her stomach dropped she regretted this moment since she found out.

{Costia 2:04am} How could you not tell me you got someone pregnant?! We need to talk meet me at our bench at 1pm tomorrow Lexa. I can’t believe this.

Lexa knew this wasn’t going to go well she looked over at the back of a sleeping Clarke and sighed. How was she going to handle this?


	5. Chapter 5

Just so you all know I am working on my story still but with work and some family issues it's hard. I plan on posting a new chapter thursday for sure I promise I will finish my story lol bare with me


	6. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems I lost one of my betas and the other is busy so I have posted this without someone looking over my work, forgive me for mistakes and sorry if this seemed rushed but it wasn't. There is a time jump within the chapter just heads up.

Lexa lay in bed she couldn’t fall back asleep since 7am Clarke was sleeping soundly cuddled up to her side. Lexa looked over at Clarke’s face and she couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. The sun was hitting Clarke just right where it looked like she was glowing. Lexa turned to her side and gently pushed some hair out of clarke’s face and tucked it behind her ear. She then leaned in and kissed her on the forehead then laid back and watched her sleep quietly. 

It was 11:30 when Lexa had to get up to start getting ready so she got up slowly and went to take a shower. She finished and went into the bedroom with a towel around her waist as she went to the dresser for some boxers. She felt arms wrap around her middle and she smiled to herself “Good morning beautiful how did you sleep?”

Clarke kissed Lexa on the back of the neck through her hair and hummed “I slept great I love waking up in your bed knowing you are here.” Lexa smiled wider and turned around as she let the towel drop as she had put on her boxers already. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck gently and whispered as she looked into clarke’s eyes “I love waking up knowing you are here also Clarke. I wish you didn’t have to leave but I don’t think we are there just yet.” They both laughed lightly and Lexa released Clarke and went back to getting dressed.

Clarke went and sat on the end of the bed and watched Lexa, she waited until Lexa had on her black button down shirt on when she finally asked “Where are you going?” Lexa didn’t respond right away Clarke felt impatient she thought they were supposed to hangout all day because she had to go back to work tomorrow. 

Lexa was brushing her hair while she looked in the full length mirror in the corner of the room next to the bathroom door. She looked back at Clarke and responded “I am going to call the dr and ask about the pain you feel when I'm on top that is my favorite position and if its dangerous I need to not do it again so I want his opinion…. Also I'm meeting Costia in the park by the river at 1 she found out about you being pregnant I have no idea how but she's upset so I'm going to talk to her.”

Lexa slowed her brushing as she watched a few emotions pass through Clarke’s face. She was hoping this wasn’t going to be an issue because she really wanted to talk to Costia and make sure she wasn’t to upset over this. 

Clarke looked up after thinking a moment and wondered “Will you be back after talking to her? I was hoping to watch a few movies with you before I had to go home tonight.” Lexa was a little surprised this didn’t turn into a fight like she figured she smiled as she put her brush back on the dresser and walked over to Clarke and kneeled in front of her placing her hands on clarkes thighs. 

She looked into clarke’s eyes as she spoke “I will be back as soon as I am able. Knowing Costia she isn’t going to be very happy about this… us. I need to talk to her about how we are just going to be friends while you and I figure things out. I want to be with you clarke I really do. So how about you and I go out tonight for dinner to the pizza place down the road. Or we can order in I want to ask you something tonight.” Lexa smiled the whole time she spoke and clarke was amazed by how straight forward she was being with her. It seemed that last night showed that Lexa was starting to trust in her and she loved that. 

“Ok ordering in pizza sounds good to me.” Clarke smiled and leaned down and kissed Lexa gently. Lexa kept the smile on her face as she got up and sat down next to clarke and put her shoes on. “Why don’t you call the dr clarke? I mean ill do it if youd like but I think it would be best if you talked since you know what you were feeling best at that moment.”

Clarke agreed and called the dr while Lexa listened from the bed. The dr told her to go slow and no rough sex for a couple of days until he could see her. He also told her to avoid the missionary position for the time being to try and find other positions that are comfortable for now. Lexa wasn’t to happy about that but she agreed to it knowing it was what is best for the baby. Clarke laughed at how pouty Lexa got when she told her. They ended up laying on the couch up until the time Lexa had to leave. 

Lexa stood up and walked to the door grabbing her keys and wallet from the bowl on the table next to the front door. She turned around and looked at clarke on the couch “Ill be back soon beautiful make yourself at home and eat anything your little heart wants.” She blew clarke a kiss and left the apartment.

Lexa parked her car on the side of the road and turned it off she looked over to her right and saw in the distance Costia sitting on their bench watching the river. She sighed and got out of the car ran across the parking lot and slowly walked to the bench. She remembered how every time she didn’t want to go home after school Costia and her would meet here or walk together to this bench. They would sit there for hours and just talk about how they would raise their family together and how their wedding would look just everything down to the plates they would pick out.

Lexa finally got to the bench and sat down on the left of Costia and stared out at the river. It was calming and peaceful here she thought to herself. 

Costia sighed and finally spoke “How could this have happened Lex? I was under the impression that you couldn’t have kids…” Lexa kept her eyes on the water and nodded knowing Costia was looking at her. She shrugged her shoulders and thought about what to say without upsetting or setting Costia off.

Lexa finally spoke after a moment “I had a chance of being able to have a baby it was just a very low chance. I honestly don’t know how it happened I'm seeing the Dr next week to run some tests. I'm sorry you are upset about this but cant you just be happy for me?” Lexa turned her head and looked into Costia’s eyes and saw sadness there. “I wish you could just be happy for me. I know we had always thought we would have children together and get married and all that but its not how it worked out. You left me that day instead of sticking with me and trying. This could have been you Costia but you left me.”

Costia started to cry and Lexa didn’t know what to do so she put her arms around her and hugged her tightly. She rubbed Costia’s back gently whispering to her “I know I'm sorry but hey you are happy with James right? Maybe you two can have babies together and our kids can be best of friends like we were.”

Costia stopped crying and kissed Lexa’s neck gently. Lexa closed her eyes and shook her head and pulled away letting Costia go “We cant do that anymore Costia I'm trying to be with Clarke I want my family intact if I can help it. We are only able to be friends no more sex.”

Costia glared at Lexa and huffed “Seriously? You haven’t been with anyone since me. You really think after years of fucking around you can stay faithful to her? Be honest with yourself you need sex and with multiple people not just one.” Costia laughed and looked out to the rive “You will hurt her eventually Lexa its only a matter of time but you will be back on my door step asking for sex and ill be there for you but don’t sit here and tell me you want to be with her. We both know you are only doing this so you don’t look like the bad guy knocking someone up then leaving her alone.” 

Lexa stared at Costia in shock with how she was acting “Why would you say that? I can be faithful I was nothing but faithful to you. I love Clarke she smart, beautiful, kind and just amazing. You don’t know what you are talking about Costia. I understand that you are upset with this situation but don’t talk down to me because that is the last thing you will ever do to me.”

Costia looked back at Lexa with a smirk on her face “You really think you love this girl? She is just another girl on your belt who just happened to get herself knocked up. You think she will love you like I do? Think she will protect you like I did? Yes I left you but what was I supposed to do I was shocked. I thought we would get back together look you can have kids obviously be with me. You can be in this kids life still I get that but don’t try to lie to yourself and say you love her. You love me and always will admit it.”

Lexa sat there letting what Costia said sink in thinking how to respond. Costia reached up and caressed her cheek and leaned in and whispered inches from Lexa’s lips “Come on baby, you know you love me and want me. She cant love you like I do so why fight me?”

Clarke POV

Clarke got bored so she got dressed and went for a drive. She was a little curious which river Lexa went to but she knew of a coffee place that served the best muffins in town. So she drove to a little coffee shop across from a park hopefully Lexa was at this one she didn’t want her to think she was stalking her she thought as she parked. She laughed at the thought and got out and stretched. 

She heard a car honk so she looked across the way in a parking lot and saw Lexa’s car. “Wow for such a big city it certainly is small.” 

Clarke walked over to Lexa’s car to leave a note on the car window. She wrote out a note really fast ~Hey sweetie I swear I'm not stalking you I went to grab a muffin from aprils across the way. I cant wait until I see you tonight.~ She left the note under her windshield wiper and turned and looked around curiously could she see Lexa from here?

She froze when she saw Lexa and Costia but what made her stop in her tracks was that Costia was caressing Lexa’s cheek and leaning very very close. How could she do this she was kissing Lexa…. She walked away and ran to her car got in and drove home as she cried.

Lexa POV

Lexa snapped out of it as Costia was just millimeters away from kissing her she shot up and took a few steps back. “Don’t you do this to me Costia I thought really thought you would be happy for me. I told you I want to be with clarke and I do love her I trust her and she does want to be with me. She knows my history and about my father and she still is here for me. I cant see you again while you think this way. I need to go.” 

Lexa walked away leaving Costia there on their bench. How could she try to kiss her after she just told her she loved Clarke, Lexa smiled as she realized yes she did love this woman. Even if it was short time since they knew each other but she loved her. It wasn’t because the baby no that was just a bonus she loved her because she made Lexa feel like an actual person they actually talked not just sex. She got to her car and saw a note on her windshield “Fuck” she said looked for damages did someone seriously hit her car and leave?

She grabbed the note and read and smiled knowing it was from clarke. She took out her phone and sent a text to clarke.

{Lexa 1:20pm} Hey just got your note I cant wait to see you either I'm heading home in a little bit. We need to talk 

She got in her car and turned it on as she was about to put her car into gear she got a message back from clarke.

{Clarke 1:46pm} Yea I got called into work sorry ill talk to you another day.

Lexa frowned and replied back 

{Lexa 1:46pm} Oh ok no worries ill stop by your work later if you would like. I wanted to ask you something important

{Clarke 1:47pm} Just ask me now no big deal if we do it over a text right? 

{Lexa 1:47pm} Well I guess not but it kinda special question

{Clarke 1:47pm} Just come over to my place then now 

Lexa smiled and drove to clarke’s place she was all giddy and excited. She pulled into the drive way and turned her car off. She took a deep breath and got out and walked quickly to the door. She straightened her clothes up before she knocked. 

Clarke opened the door but Lexa frowned seeing that clarke was crying “Hey whats wrong?” She reached up and wiped the tears from clarkes face gently. Clarke turned and walked back into the house and Lexa followed. She closed the door and went to the living room where Clarke was standing with her arms crossed. “Talk to me clarke what happened?”

Clarke glared at Lexa and yelled “Why did you kiss Costia?!” Lexa took a step back from clarke and had a confused look on her face. What was she talking about “What are you talking about Clarke I didn’t kiss Costia.”

Clarke huffed and spat at back “Yes you fucking did I saw you kissing in the park when I left the note on your car. I saw her caress your cheek and I saw her lean in and kiss you don’t lie to me.” Lexa tried not to smile but she couldn’t help it Clarke was so cute when she was angry.

“Clarke she tried to kiss me but I pulled away from her she didn’t kiss me I swear on our baby she didn’t kiss me. I wouldn’t do that to you I love you.” Lexa stepped closer to a shocked clarke and wrapped her arms around her and held her close as she looked into her eyes. “I love you clarke.”

Clarke just stared at Lexa shocked at her confession. She stuttered “Y-you love me?” Lexa nodded as she smiled softly looking into her favorite blue eyes. Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa passionately after a few minutes they pulled apart. Lexa talked first so clarke didn’t feel obligated “You don’t need to say it back if you don’t feel it clarke but I needed to tell you this before I lost my nerve to say it. I wanted to ask if you would be my girl officially because I honestly know I could make things work with us.”

Clarke nodded her head fast like an idiot and laughed when Lexa told her to slow down before she lost her head. They had the best afternoon together before clarke hard 1 hour before she had to go into work. 

Lexa:

Lexa was so excited clarke was 4 and a half months pregnant and that meant today was the day they would be able to see if it was a boy or girl. Lexa was tying her shoes when her phone chimed. 

{Anya 12pm} Hey jerk I'm in town tonight I want to see you and finally meet this clarke let me know if that is happening! 

Lexa smiled she had been talking about Clarke her girl friend for months and she was beyond happy. Clarke had been talking for the past 4 days hoping they were going to have a girl. She wanted a girl so she could name her after her mother Abby, they were extremely close before she and her father passed away. Clarke cried that night when she talked to Lexa about it and Lexa did all she could to comfort her. 

Lexa responded to Anya 

{Lexa 12:05pm} Of course I just need to run it by Clarke, we get to know the sex of the baby today if its in a good position. We can have dinner at the drop ship she has been craving BBQ

Lexa finished getting ready and grabbed her keys by the door and walked out. She locked the door and turned and smacked right into her neighbor Olivia. She cleared her throat she found her very attractive they flirted a lot before clarke but since she made things official she hardly spent time at home she was always at Clarke’s. 

Olivia smiled wide and hugged Lexa “Hey Lexa I haven’t seen you in weeks! What have you been up to?”

Lexa hugged her back and smiled when they pulled apart “Hey Olivia oh you know dealing with a pregnant girlfriend.” Lexa laughed a little watching Olivia’s smiled falter a little. 

“Oh wow congrats how far along is she?” Lexa sighed she didn’t want to have this conversation. She was going to be late for the appointment.

“She's 4 and a half months today, she is due in March I'm very excited we get to know the sex of the baby today, speaking of I need to get going or I'm going to be late I'm sorry.” She hugged her and headed to the elevator. When the door opened to the garage she walked really fast to the car. 

She had gotten a 2016 Cadillac SRX SUV after she knew the baby was hers. Clarke had fallen in love with it she offered to give her one but clarke said no. She blacked it out tinted windows limo tint in the back almost as dark tint in the front, LETHAL Matte Black with Milled Accents rims and the suv itself was jet black. She knew this was her car when she found it so she bought it on the spot in full.

She drove the speed limit sorta to the Drs office and parked next to Clarkes 2009 Honda Civic LX. That too was black and had the back windows tinted limo tint. She put her car in park and turned it off and smiled as she looked over at the front of the office and saw clarke standing there looking at flowers.

Lexa got out of the car and jogged up to clarke and hugged her gently and kissed her deeply. She slowly swirled her tongue into her mouth and moaned when clarke massaged her tongue back softly. Clarke gently pushed Lexa back by the shoulders. 

“You are not giving everyone a show, come on we are late.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and took her into the office and back into the room. Clarke sat on the exam table and smiled at Lexa as she stood next to her holding her hand still. Lexa kissed clarke’s cheek and whispered 

“Are you nervous?” Clarke nodded and the door opened revealing Dr Jackson. Clarke wanted him over Lexa’s dr because he had worked closely with her mother and she felt like Abby was with her.

“Good evening Ms. Griffin how are you feeling today?” Clarke laughed nervously “I feel ok a little pain on my side but you said that’s normal from time to time right?” The dr nodded and washed his hands and asked clarke to lay back. He had clarke lift her shirt up over her tummy and pull her pants down some. 

Lexa helped and watched the Dr closely not wanting him to eye her body but she laughed when she remembered Clarke saying he was gay. The Dr put the thing on her belly and started looking for the baby. “So it looked like you are one of the lucky women who’s belly doesn’t get very big this early on.” He smiled at clarke and Lexa then looked back at the screen. 

Lexa watched the screen and saw the baby and she had tears in her eyes and squeezed Clarkes hand. Clarke looked up at Lexa and smiled “That’s our baby Lex, I hope it’s a girl I really do.” 

Lexa nodded and reminded Clarke “But if it’s a boy remember its ok we will still love him if it’s a boy.” Clarke nodded slightly and looked back at the screen. Lexa frowned and wondered if Clarke could really be upset if the baby turned out to be a boy. The Dr clearing his throat brought Lexa out of her thoughts.

Jackson smiled and pointed to a little area on the screen “It looks like you both are going to have a little boy congratulations.” He took a few shots of the baby and excused himself after handing clarke a towel. He left to go get the pictures from the room next door. 

Lexa watched clarke carefully as she wiped the gel off her belly. Clarke was silent and in her head with how she was chewing on her lower lip. Lexa placed her hand on top of her and whispered “We will still love this baby even tho hes a boy Clarke. I know you wanted a girl but the dr said my sperm count has gone up considerably since the last tests all those years ago… he said we would have a strong possibility to have another baby if we chose.”

Clarke nodded and smiled a little “I know I just wanted to name the baby after my mother you know? But yes I will love this baby the same I just need to get my mind around it.”

She got up off the table and went to discard the towel and turned to face the door when it opened with the dr handing them the pictures. He congratulated them one more time before saying he would see them in a month or so if nothing came up. 

Clarke:

Clarke stopped the Dr and asked him a question avoiding eye contact with Lexa “So the past 2 weeks my uh sex life hasn’t been where its been… I haven’t had the urge top have sex like I use to is that normal?”

She could feel Lexa’s eyes on her she has been telling Lexa that she was just not feeling well that’s why she hasn’t wanted to have sex but in reality she just wasn’t wanting sex at all. She still found Lexa to be very sexy and everything its just she had been dry down there and when they would have sex she would lie and say to use lube to make things feel that much more amazing.

The Dr grabbed her chart and looked at it a moment before answering “It looks like everything is normal this happens sometimes with women. Sometimes it passes and sometimes it lasts until well after the birth. I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”

Clarke thanked the Dr and walked with Lexa behind her to the car. Lexa grabbed clarke by the hand and turned her “Why didn’t you tell me you haven’t wanted to have sex Clarke? I feel like I made you do it..” 

Clarke sighed and shook her head “I feel like youll get bored with me if we aren’t having sex… It doesn’t bother me to have sex Lex I know you have needs and I want to take care of you.” She rolled her eyes at the last word and Lexa tilted her head to the side

“Why did you roll your eyes? I can go without sex and still be interested in us, in you Clarke. I don’t want you to force yourself if you aren’t in the mood I will survive.” 

Clarke felt annoyed that she had to explain this to her why couldn’t she just leave it alone? She thought to herself “I'm not forcing myself but I honestly don’t want to talk about it anymore.” She turned around and went to her car and unlocked it   
. 

Lexa spoke out “Anya is in town tonight and wanted to have dinner with us. I know you been wanting BBQ so I say we go to the drop ship what do you say?”

Clarke stopped opening the door and sighed “Yea sounds good baby ill meet you there ok? I want to go home and sleep a little I didn’t sleep well last night.”

Clarke went and gave Lexa a gentle kiss on the lips and asked her to come over with her. Lexa told her she had a few things to finish up at work but she would pick her up for dinner at 7. Clarke got into the car and went home.

She was laying in bed thinking about how Lexa always chose to come over even when she had work to do but the second she found out that she wasn’t feeling the sex she wanted to go into work over being with her. Clarke felt sad and unwanted at that moment and fell asleep crying.

It was 6:45 when Lexa came to pick up Clarke. Lexa was wearing a tight black button up shirt and blue jeans with her hair back in a braid. Clarke loved when Lexa wore those jeans she felt a tingle between her legs which she hadn’t felt in a little while. She kissed Lexa and smiled, “I hope you will come home with me tonight I have a surprise for you later.”

Lexa shrugged and smiled “I don’t know Ayna wanted me to go out with her for drinks after I take you home after dinner. I know you work tomorrow morning so I agreed.”

Clarke sighed and slipped into the car and buckled up. Lexa went around the car and got in and buckled up and noticed clarke looked upset. “Hey whats wrong babe?” She rubbed her hand on clarke’s thigh as she was wearing a purple dress that stopped just above her knees.

Clarke shook her head and told her it was nothing and Lexa said ok and drove to the drop ship. They walked in and the walked to the middle of the room and sat at the only free table. Clarke sat down and watched Lexa sit across from her. Lexa eyed clarke and asked again “Why are you upset clarke I can see it in your eyes.”

Clarke shrugged but before she could respond Lexa smiled wide and stood and hugged a woman. She was gorgeous and looked just as happy to see Lexa hugging her back. Lexa motioned to clarke “This is Clarke my beautiful Girlfriend and the mother of our SON. Clarke this is Anya my best friend.” 

Anya shook clarkes hand and beamed at Lexa “OH god it’s a boy?? Congratulations to you both!” She sat down after hugging Lexa one more time and nodded to Clarke “Its so good to finally meet the woman who has tamed the beast. You are a looker Clarke but I'm saying this now if she ever give you any trouble call me and ill straighten her out.” They all laughed and ordered dinner.

It was close to 9pm and clarke was getting a little uncomfortable sitting in the chairs for so long. Lexa saw clarke adjust herself for the 5th time in less than 10 minutes. “You ok baby? You don’t seem comfortable.”

Clarke smiled at Anya who watched her as she took a drink “Yea I'm ok just sitting in these chairs aren’t very comfortable you know? Not for a 4 and a half month pregnant woman.” She laughed lightly and Lexa nodded and looked at Anya 

“If youll excuse us I'm going to take my lovely girlfriend home and ill meet you at Polis. I should be there soon.” Lexa stood up and adjusted her pants and clarke looked at the obvious bulge there and knew Lexa was slightly turned on for whatever reason. She thought maybe she could have a quickie at home before Lexa left.

They pulled up to Clarkes house and Lexa walked clarke to the door and inside. Lexa turned on the light in the living room and clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa from behind. Lexa smiled and rubbed her arms with her hand. “How are you feeling baby?” Lexa asked Clarke responded with kissing on her neck gently.

Lexa groaned and stepped away from clarke and shook her head “I cant baby I have to go meet Anya right now.” Clarke looked at her and tried to kiss her but Lexa pulled away after a second and smiled at clarke “I really cant right now Clarke I haven’t seen Anya in a while and I don’t want to keep her waiting long.”

Clarke huffed and walked away and crossed her arms “So all the sudden after I talk to the dr about not wanting sex you all the sudden need to go into the office and do work. Now you don’t have time for a make out session? Whats 5 minutes going to do?”

Lexa clasped her hands behind her back and looked at clarke “It isn’t all the sudden I have a dead line I need to get done at work and I haven’t seen Anya in months I want to spend as much time with her before she leaves for another couple of months clarke.”

Clarke scoffed and waved her hand as if telling Lexa to go away “Fine then go Lexa ill just stay here alone and deal with you not wanting me.” Clarke walked off to her room and slammed the door shut and locked the door. A moment later there was a knock on the door “Baby please don’t do this right now, I do want you but I really want to spend some time with Anya… Will you come out and kiss me goodbye?”

Clarke sat on the bed and glared at the door “No go have fun ill be home with our baby and no you don’t want me. Not since I said I don’t want to have sex. You used to ditch meetings to spend time with me when you knew there was a possibility of sex but now that there isn’t you cant spare the time. Yea whatever Lexa go away.”

Lexa sighed loud enough for clarke to hear it and the next thing clarke heard was the car driving off. She cried and hugged her pillow not understanding why Lexa all the sudden didn’t want to spend some time with her. She thought for a moment maybe it was hormones but then she thought more and knew it was the sex. She got so angry she called the one person who knew her best she knew she shouldn’t have called them but she needed someone to tell her she was being crazy.

She heard two rings before the person on the other end said hello she took in a deep breath and responded “Hey Niylah I was wondering if you could meet me tomorrow for lunch? I work until 11 in the morning but I can hangout until 12 for you.” The woman on the other end spoke after a moment “Clarke… I haven’t heard from you since… well in a while how are you?”

Clarke looked at the picture of herself and Niylah on her dresser Lexa once asked who that woman was and all clarke said was that they dated shortly before Finn and hooked up once after her and Lexa but it was just once. She told Lexa she didn’t need to worry about Niylah she didn’t have any kind of feelings for her anymore and she would only talk to her as friends.

“I'm good but I'm having a little issue I need someone with a clear head and who isn’t going to bad mouth Lexa just because they are my friend. We got into a little fight and I don’t know if I'm over reacting or not… can you talk now?” She released the breath she didn’t know she was holding when Niylah said she was free to talk now.

They talked for a couple of hours about the fight which Niylah agreed was a little much but was a little strange for Lexa to all the sudden to be wanting to work. They laughed and joked and Clarke felt a little stir inside of her and knew that wasn’t a good thing. 

They hung up the phone after saying goodnight and clarke went to bed without a single text from Lexa. So she send 2 texts before bed

{Clarke 11:30} Lex I know we fought but I feel like you do not want me right now knowing I don’t want sex…

She sent one more text 

{Clarke 11:30} Hey thanks for talking with me I really needed someone to listen to me. Maybe we can have lunch in a couple of days when I get a day off? 

Her phone dinged almost immediately and she was kinda disappointed that it was Niylah but only a little. 

{Lexa} I understand how you can feel like that but no it isn’t about the sex Clarke. I don’t like that you just jump to that conclusion right off the bat. I'm going to give you a couple of days to cool off because I know you wont be letting this go. I'm going to be going out of town the next couple of days to help Anya close a deal maybe you can figure out whats going on in your head. Goodnight Clarke

Clarke couldn’t believe she was actually going to leave town without seeing her first, Yea they had a fight but why couldn’t she come say goodbye still she got so upset she started to cry again. Her phone dinged and she unlocked her phone and was expecting Lexa to say sorry and say she was coming over to say bye but its wasn’t her 

{Niylah} I think that would be great to see you again I miss you and heard from Finn you were pregnant. That little belly of yours is probably the cutest thing ever. Let me know when and where and ill be there for you.

Clarke felt a stir in her belly was she excited to see Niylah because it was her or was it the fact that she wanted to be there for her when Lexa didn’t after one stupid little fight.

{Clarke} how about Friday night I get off work at 5 so we can do dinner at my work.

{Niylah} See you in 4 days Clarke goodnight 

{Clarke} Goodnight Niylah

Clarke put her phone down and wiped her eyes, it was just dinner with a friend nothing to important right? She didn’t need to tell Lexa since she seemed to want some space. Clarke fell asleep thinking about how things were between her and Lexa. She wouldn’t be getting much sleep she knew it as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.


	7. Note

My lovelies imma be updating on Tuesday! I have 2 or 3 chapters almost ready to go! Hope you still love me! Lol please don't hate me but I finally got time to do this


	8. Note

I know I promised 3 chaters but I'm in northern California and the fire from redwood valley is literally 10 or less min away from me. Our Internet, cell and wifi is down. Most land lines aren't even working. So I'm going to try and write to get my mind occupied and hopefully when they get these fires under control and Internet up I'll post. I'm using a local library wifi which kicks me off periodically. I'm so sorry everyone but I'm trying. Hopefully we won't need to evacuate the town. I'm in Willits ca so you can see what is going on.


End file.
